This invention relates to improvements in wheeled patient supports such as stretchers. Frequently emergency conditions arise such as a heart attack which requires a patient to be quickly moved to an area of treatment. During these emergency conditions, it is frequently necessary that an attendant provides some treatment while the patient is being moved. Generally this is done by having one or two attendants, standing at the head and/or foot of a cart, wheel the patient on a cart or stretcher with another attendant located at the side of the cart and treating the patient. Since time is of the essence, the cart or stretcher is wheeled as rapidly as possible. Unfortunately, however, it is necessary to take a route which includes obstacles. Thus the attendant located at the side of the patient cannot devote full attention to the patient but must also be concerned with running along side the patient and watching where he is going particularly to avoid hitting obstacles.